


Daydream 1

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A smitten captain, Daydreaming, F/F, February 22nd, Femslash February, Gay Panic, Janeway appreciating Seven, Jeri Ryan Day, Kathryn is a queer mess, Lesbians in Space, My favorite ex-Borg, Seven of Nine appreciation day, Shameless appreciation, i love them to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: A certain starship captain finds herself caught up in a daydream, shamelessly musing the beauty of a certain ex-Borg, unaware she's got company...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Daydream 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's February 22nd aka Jeri Ryan day and Seven of Nine day as well. In honor of that, I've decided to post a mini-series of fic-lets in which Kathryn daydreams about and shamelessly praises a certain blonde. Happy birthday, Jeri Lynn Ryan and Seven of Nine as well. You are a true inspiration, gift to humanity and I'm so grateful to have you around! Jeri breathed life into Seven and in an exceptionally brilliant, highly empathic way. The character of Seven of Nine has been a great role model and guide to me from a very age on, helping me accept myself with all my quirks and flaws. So, thank you, Jeri and Seven! You hold a very special place in my heart. I love you, spacemom! <3

The first thing I noticed was your eyes. That brilliant blue instantly captivated me. The depths of those big orbs seemed endless, much alike that of the vast galaxies outside.

I soon came to realize that I was unable to hold your gaze, my eyes often wandering, first down to those lips, oh what a sweet mistake. I wanted to kiss them, taste them, feel them against mine then to your chin and that dimple.

I wanted to kiss that as well, gently poke it with my finger, nuzzle it with my nose. Then further down to that neck. So long, so elegant. Oh, heavens!

My mind was running wild, imagining myself kissing along the expanse of it, you craning it, making the most alluring sounds, begging for more, so I'd give you more, my teeth gnawing your skin before downright digging into the snow white softness, marking you as mine.

My mind was swirling by that point, foggy, licking over my own lips which felt very dry. Then my eyes wandered farther down to your chest and I was done for, those marvelous mounds heaving with every breath you took.

“Captain? My eyes are up here.”

Oh, crap...


End file.
